marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Herman Schultz
Herman Schultz is a professional criminal known as the Shocker and one of Adrian Toomes' partners who uses Chitauri tech-based weaponry created by the Tinkerer. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming After the Battle of New York, Herman Schultz was a member of the salvaging team, lead by Adrian Toomes, responsible for cleaning up the Leviathan crash at Grand Central Station. He was shocked to find out that he and his fellow members were being replaced by the Department of Damage Control, formed by Tony Stark. Afterwards, Toomes convinced his crew members, Schultz included, to keep the salvaged Chitauri technology taken from the Station, and turn to a life of crime. Years later, Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice were selling weapons to a local gangster, Aaron Davis. They were caught by Spider-Man. As Spider-Man pursued them, Brice and Schultz drove away in their van and Brice used Chitauri weaponry to attack Spider-Man. Brice caused lots of damage with the weaponry and was later scolded by Toomes for jeopardizing their operation. Toomes disintegrated Brice accidentally when he threatened to expose Toomes' secret. Toomes then gave Schultz Shocker's Gauntlets to take over the role. Schultz and Randy Vale were then tasked with finding the stolen Chitauri Energy Core, tracking the energy signature to Midtown School of Science and Technology, the pair searched the school for the power source. Peter Parker followed them and deployed a Spider-Tracer so he could track where they were going next. Toomes and his crew went to Maryland in an attempt to hijack a truck carrying goods to Damage Control Deep Storage Vault. Schultz waited in a van with Phineas Mason and oversaw the Vulture's heist on the van. Spider-Man intervened and messed up the heist. Toomes and his crew returned to their base where Schultz practiced using the gauntlets whilst Toomes cursed Spider-Man for screwing things up. Wanting Spider-Man dead, Schultz helped Toomes by pointing out that he was last seen in Washington D.C. Schultz was aboard the Staten Island Ferry to help deliver the Chitauri and Ultron weapons to Mac Gargan. Schultz met with Gargan and told him where he would find the goods, waiting with him whilst one of his men went to check it out. Spider-Man leapt in and ruined everything once again, dispatching Gargan and his goons and webbing Schultz to the railing so he couldn't escape. The FBI stepped in with the intent to arrest the criminals, but Toomes donned his Vulture suit and freed Schultz, the pair escaped from the ferry as an unstable Chitauri Energy Core exploded and devastated the ship. After the intervention of the FBI and Iron Man, Schultz was ready to pack it all in and lay low but Toomes convinced him to do one final heist. On the night of the heist, Toomes discovered that Spider-Man's real identity was Peter Parker and he had Schultz wait at the school in case Peter chose not to heed Toomes' warnings. Sure enough Peter decided to try and stop Toomes, running into Schultz armed and suited as the Shocker. Shocker and Peter fought with Schultz gaining the upper hand by disarming Peter of his webshooter. Ned Leeds picked up the shooter and distracted Shocker long enough for Peter to web him to the side of a school bus where later he was found by students and arrested by the New York Police Department. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shock Emission': *'Enhanced Strength': Equipment *'Shocker Gauntlet:' A modified version of the Crossbones Gauntlets that, when fired, are able to generate energy blasts that can push heavy objects. His gauntlets can inflict blunt force trauma if the blasts are aimed at a living target. Relationships *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Enemy. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy. *Bestman Salvage **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Team leader. **Jackson Brice/Shocker - Teammate and predecessor; deceased. **Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - Teammate. **Randy Vale - Teammate. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Bokeem Woodbine Behind the scenes *There are photos of Shocker in a full suit, but this never appears in the film, the yellow being limited to only the sleeves. Trivia *In the comics, Herman Schultz is a brilliant inventor who designed his own gauntlets in order to start his criminal career. He briefly worked with Hammer Industries in order to improve his equipment, but refused to give them the complete blueprints of his invention. *even thou shocker did not wear a mask and had a second gauntlet which disappoints some fans, at least his blue jacket and faceless appearance is based on his ultimate version. he might return again but this time beter imrovment upgrades Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Shocker.jpg Spidey_homecoming-artposter1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 5 2016.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 2.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 3.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 4.jpg SMH - Shocker - February 19 2017.jpg Spider-Man-vs-Shocker.JPG Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999